The Recompensing
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: Sequel to "The Exclusion" 10 years after the total obliteration of the Lodging, and everyone is carrying on, but for how long? Will fate not bring the families back together? Will they ever truly be free? Will they ever be together? ...Will they want to be?
1. Alive

**Chapter 1**

_**Ten years later**_

_**Chrome's POV**_

"Leo!" I catcalled, walking around the lair, where the bloody heck was he?!

"Leeeooonnaarddoooo!" I drawled "Le- Ow! Hey!" I growled and turned towards whoever threw the gosh durn soda can at me,

"Can it will you?" Raph snarled, my ear twitched at the unintentional pun, "Leo's out with your mom,"

"again?" I snorted, and plopped down next to my uncle on the pit's edge.

"Yup, again," I tsked,

"They've been going out alone way more often than usual, wonder why..."

"You know Leo's just trying to train Cy for anything," He waved a hand, flicking through the channels on the TV, I ran my fingers through my thick fur, which was grown out straight, and flipped to the side.

"Europe is stupid," growled, "I don't want to go!" I suddenly yelled, standing, "why do we have to go back to a Lodging?! I lost my family!"

"Chrome-"

"What next?! I'll never see any of you guys again if I go, and chances are, Cy will be killed! And then what huh?! I'll be ALONE, dammit." I hissed,

"Hey, cool off hot-shot," Raph stood up to look me in the eyes, but he was short by a few inches,

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and stormed into the lab,

"DONNIE!" I yowled, making my intellectual uncle jump up in surprise, "Gimme something to work on," I mumbled, guiltily, feeling like a brat, "Please," He just smiled, and motioned me over to the trans-dimensional portal we were working on.

I worked steadily along side of him for about an hour before he spoke,

"So, what's gotten into you?"

"Donnie, you know I'm seventeen now, and Cy and I are really advancing in our training, but, I don't wanna leave you guys." I huffed, putting my wrench down, and taking a seat, ignoring my blackened oil covered paws. "You're really all I have left."

"Chrome," Donnie shook his head, sitting beside me, "I know it's hard for you, and, I don't blame you for wanting to stay,"

"yeah," I shrugged, "but things are so much different here, I can feel how I want to feel and act how I want to act without standards and laws, and all that nonsense. I want to be around my family, all the time, other than two days a week." I turned away, "I've spent more time with you in a week than Michelangelo has spent with me for a year... Thank you, for taking the time... and for making the serum so I didn't die." I grinned, he smiled back. Well, I am a feline after all, and most feline life-spans are about 12 years. So, when I was a years old (or, technically seven) Donnie made the same type of serum the Lodging would have made, so I have an average life span.

"Anything for my nephew," Donnie ruffled my hair, I laughed,

"Dude, you got grease in my hair!"

"No," Donnie shrugged, "it was already there, totally not me,"

"Believable," I snorted sarcastically,

"Hey! We're back!" my ears perked in the direction of my oldest uncle.

_**Leonardo's POV**_

It was a great training session, Cy is coming along great, and I enjoy teaching her. We exchanged teasing comments while coming home, laughing.

"Hey!" I called once we made it in, "We're back!" I quickly ducked, avoiding the 'supposed' sneak attack from behind, I looked to my silver furred nephew on the ground,

"Why are you covered with grease?" I wondered, he hopped up and unsheathed the two Kopesh at his belt, leaping forward, I countered with my own blades, and we set about a full fledged battle, till I knocked both weapons out of his hands.

"Alright, that's enough." I told him

"I can still fight, blades or none,"

"I know you can," I told him, "but I don't want a five hour long battle right now." He grinned cockily, and set about picking up his swords.

"You are doing very well Chrome, I'm very proud of you." Cy told him,

"Thanks ma,"

"And, thank you, Leo, for showing me the way of the ninja," she bowed low, which I returned. Her clothes had changed considerably over the years, she found it better for herself to wear a sleeveless black shirt, and now went barefoot, disposing if the combat boots.

I looked back to Chrome, and I couldn't help but laugh,

"Chrome,"

"Hm? What's so funny?"

"I think your eye fell out."

"AAGGHHh..." He moaned, covering the empty socket where his glass eye fell out. I chuckled as he rummaged around looking for it. Donnie was able to remove the metal, he had to, considering Chrome was growing, and the metal wouldn't. It was okay, except his glass eye fell out often.

"Looking for this?" Cy held up the small blue eye,

"Ah!" Chrome grinned, and popped it back into his head. "Leo! Did anything interesting come along today?" I smiled when he sat at my feet, like he did everyday since he was a little kid,

"Well, you'll get a kick out of what I saw today,"

"What was it Sensei?" his ears dropped in excitement, and I laughed and recalled the tale... a bit exaggerated... but not too much... eh heh...

_**Copper's POV**_

I dodged the wave of paint-balls that came towards me with a complete expertise,

"Yo, Daz are you even trying?" I taunted, again avoiding another bunch of paint-balls. The Albino fox scowled, but he seemed more color coated with paint. I've been pitted agents six of our best combators in a training exercise, and I've out-lasted everyone. I was one of the seniors of my sector, and I could easily be the Advanced of my sector, except my father still held onto that trophie.

When he finally ran out of paint-balls, he dropped his gun and surrendered, before I could say a word, I was greeted with a slow clapping.

"Nice work, champ. But how long can you hold up agents me?" I swallowed in anxiety as my father hopped into the arena.

"Hmm," I growled under my breath nervously. I reloaded my gun, and we stared each other down, waiting for the tone to signify the start of the match.

_DUuuuuuunnnNNnn..._

And that was that, the match started and it was a mix of panic, shooting, aiming, dodging, and sneaking. I hardly ever received this kind of mental simulation while in practice. Dad, he always took it easy with everyone else, but not me. He always was super hard on me, at first I resented it greatly, but eventually I came to like the challenge, and proved to be top of the sector in no time... and by no time, I mean it honestly took me ten years.

But I still held my sector's personal record for longest time without getting shot by him.

"C'mon, pops, you dead'?" I huffed, and after about and hour and a half, the tone for practice to end sounded. And we both came out from our covers, to shake hands per usual.

"Nice work, Copper. You're really coming along great. I'm very content, but you still have a long way to go."

"haha! yeah!" I laughed, taking my dad's hand, I then paused,

"What is it, Copper?" I Turned his wrist, there it was, in bright red.

"I got him," I mumbled,

"what was the son?"

"I got him! I GOT MY DAD!" I called suddenly, I raised the wrist into the air,

"Well ah'll be," Daz gasped, others gathered around,

"Really?!"

"I didn't think it was possible!"

"Copper," I looked to my father, he was grinning. "You really did it, son. Good luck trying to get me twice, though." He ruffled my mohawk-like hair, and I allowed my pride to well up, I mean, C'mon! I deserve a bit of pride! I've hit the un-hittable! The first one to hit the great Michelangelo in 12 years!

"I'll see you in the grand dining hall," He smiled to me, wiping the bright red smudge onto my face, I laughed, giving him a tough punch with my mechanical arm.

"Easy, tough guy." he patted my head, then walked out with Kamlie, a young Badger mutant, his new Apprentice. She was mostly quiet, I never hear her speak much... she's a newbie, she hasn't taken the test of membership yet. But I have heard her cuss me out in German... once...

She wore armor, and her eyes were dark red. Her fangs always protruded out of her mouth, she always seemed to be glaring.

_**Michelangelo's POV**_

"Did you allow him to get a hit?" I looked to Kamlie, and scoffed,

"When have I ever gone easy on him?"

"So, he got you?"

"he got me," I confirmed,

_"heilige Kuh,_" she mumbled. Going silent when others came around. She didn't like talking much in front of others.

Ever since Cy died, I haven't had much support, companion wise, with the exception of my son, which I'm trying to give him his space to grow. He needs his time to be with his friends and develop. And I don't want him to become too attached, in the occasion I die.

I've dedicated my time to training newer apprentices, and since Apportion day is four times a year, each solstice, I usually have my hands full. So, I've been training nearly all the apprentices. It gives a sense of purpose, I like training them.

Copper's entire tail, waist, and his left leg down to his knee were completely replaced with metal after the Attack of 15'. And with the addition of his right arm, right shoulder, and right rib cage being all metal, he's nearly 50% metal. but he works with it, and he's happy with it.

As for me, I had to get my left arm from the elbow down replaced with a spiny exoskeleton. it was creepy to say the least, but most aero-dynamic, and that's the best they could do under the circumstances.

But as always, we rebuilt. and after eight years of nearly constant rebuilding, we finally got it done, a new Lodging... that was nearly exactly like the previous one, just... newer.

I sighed, walking down. Why Kamlie never spoke in front of others was beyond me. She spoke to me, but no one else. Despite being such a dominant animal, she seemed to be more of a Sniper type, or a Censor, perhaps.

It's impossible to tell for sure. And I choose to stop judging others. Results can surprise a mutant.

_**Copper's POV**_

I lied down on my bunk, directly underneath Daz. Our other roommates were Felix the cat, and Allic Tiger.

"...Daz, Allic, Copper," I sat up looking to the bunk across from me,

"What is it, Felix?" I say, looking at the gray tabby.

"Well, we're never ever going to leave this building... So what then? We're trapped here forever?"

"Easy, Felix," Allic sat up, putting on his wire-frame glasses. It was easy to tell he was in the scientist sector. "Don't throw yourself into another existential crisis,"

"Yeah, that'd stink, and I don't wanna listen to a Paniker right now," I mumbled,

"Let the sector leader's son. take care of your fretting soul," Daz cooed, we laughed,

"Nah man, I'ma Combator, not a medic."

"So let's sneak out!" Felix blurted, we all fell silent,

"Mate, that's... agents the rules," Daz said, Felix twitched his tail,

"I know, but I want to get out just-"

"Let's do it!" I blurted, hopping out of my bunk,

"What?!" My best friends perked,

"Look, I haven't seen the city before. And, my dad is always talking about it, I want to see it, alright? Maybe we can go to the old Lodging's location." The all gasped at me in awe,

"You'd take us there Copper?" Allic asked in awe, his blue eyes magnified under his glasses.

"Yes," I nodded. "I may have been young, but I still remember it like it was yesterday." My tail twitched several times, which did not go undetected by Daz.

"Copper," He said, hopping down to the floor, "Look mate, you won't... are you sure you're alright with this? I mean... I don't-"

"it's fine Daz." I snapped. They all knew of my two siblings, and mother, whom I lost in the Attack of 15'. I was so young, so innocent.

"Let's move out." I told them, snatching my Gun, and securing it to the back of my leather sash.

Daz slipped it into his heavily buckled belt, Allec pulled on his lab-coat, and Felix put on his ski mask. the tabby was a Sniper, and despite being one, he was pretty talkative. When he's not sniping of coarse. Allec didn't wear anything under his long lab-coat, Felix wore all black, tight long sleeves, and long tight pants. Daz didn't wear anything other than the metal plate around his shoulders and front of his chest, and his black leather belt.

And me, I just had my metal combator plate, and a golden earring hoop in my right ear.

"C'mon guys, full ninja mode." I whispered,

"Ninja mode? Where the heck did that come from?" Daz snorted, I shot him a look from over my shoulder,

"Shut up, Daz." I muttered, "keep with the plan." Daz and I set off to the left, Allec set off to the right, and Felix simply eased up to the ceiling beams.

If anyone asked, Daz and I were out discussing strategy, Allec was doing an experiment on the types of species that are out after dark, and no Snipers talked while on the job, and plus, no one can tell identities with those dumb ski-masks on, so Felix was good.

So we got to our secret escape plan, Allec found out that since the underground holding area was not complete, and it was a simple tap into the sewer system and get out into the city.

And after what seemed to be FORVER, we made it. We were out. _New York, look out!_

_**Cy's POV**_

I continued to practice with my double bladed staff, it was a simple strong thin iron pole, with a blade at each end, both facing opposite directions. I practiced in the dojo, simple katas, mulling over the Japanese language. I practically begged Leo to teach me, it always sounded so clumsy when I spoke, but so smooth and beautifully when Leonardo was talking to me.

Leo has become my best friend after the longest time, I loved joining him on his missions. I felt... like an equal part of him, like a partner.

"Hey, Cy, you're doing great." I turned to see dark blue eyes and a smiling face, I laughed a bit,

"Yeah I am," I took a few steps forward, "You should be asking me for lessons." He tsked, grinning, and came at me unsheathing his swords.

"As if! You're forgetting I taught you everything you know!"

"Not everything!" I daunted and dodged, and it wasn't long before the weapons became discarded, and we were fighting hand-to-hand. And soon enough, he had pinned me agents the wall, my arms above my head, and his one foot behind my knees, threatening to knock me down.

We laughed for a while, "Well, Leo, I see where this is goin'." I gave him an awkward look, which both had us laughing in an instant.

"Very funny," He shook his head and let me go, we sat down, just to talk.

"So, I'm guessing you have something on you mind." I pointed out,

"yeah," he perked, a bit surprised, "How did you know?"

"I can read emotions rather easily."

"Really?"

"Duh," I scoffed, "Doesn't mean I don't pretend that I'm clueless to it. It really helps to appear oblivious."

"Oh," he nodded, "I see, and yes, I did come in here to ask you something."

"Well, shoot." I motioned with a friendly hand.

"Well, Chrome... he has been training for a long time,"

"yeah,"

"And he's coming along great,"

"Good, I wouldn't expect any less."

"He wants me to bring him to the surface." he blurted, I smirked at his adorable naivety.

"Leo, Sweetie, why didn't you just say?"

"Well... I don't know, it's just, my father didn't want me and my brothers going out-"

"Till you were fifteen, I heard it a billion times." I giggled, he grinned uneasily. "What do you think, Leo?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself,

"uh huh, your his teacher. What do you think?"

"Well, I um... Yes. I think so, I just wanted your permission first."

"Hmp," I smiled, it always felt good to be in complete control of my kid, unlike before, "I trust you Leo, if you say yes, so do I."

"Great!" his face lightened up. "I'll tell Chrome we can leave tonight!" He helped me to my feet, and we walked out of the dojo,

"Hey Chrome! Guess what?!" Leo called into the lair, I smiled as I heard my son call out his location from the lab.

"Hey, Raph." I smiled,

"Hey, Cy." he regarded, watching Leo, "..."

"what's on your mind?" I wondered,

"Leo would make a good father," I twitched my ear, well, to be fair I suppose he was right.

"He would, and he does." Raoh looked to me in surprise,

"Cy?"

"I'm sorry," I shrugged, "I guess it's kinda hard for me to feel grief when I move on, you see, in the Lodging, we don't get much 'together time', so when couples get together, we don't really know the other that much, most mutants are betrothed. It's for the sake of reproducing, mostly, not love. Mutants want to leave behind a legacy, and children to hold that legacy.

And I can't deprive Chrome of what he needs, and he truly needed a father, one that was with him, with him all the time and didn't play favorites."

"Favorites?"

"Yes, Michelangelo was a bit... attached to Copper in particular, mostly because he was the runt, and he want to follow in Michel's footsteps."

"Yeah," Raph looked down, "Mikey...I don't think he's was really ready to be a father, not yet, I mean, it must have been hard on him."

"Defiantly." I agreed, _I just wish I knew him better, I know you all better than I have ever known anyone in the Lodging. Ever._

"Okay got your T-phone?"

"yup!"

"Kopesh?"

"got em'!"

"Wits?"

"Last time I checked!"

"good!" Leo waved to me, "We're heading out, Cy!"

"Bye mom!"

"Be careful!" I called back to the two of them. watching as they ran into the world.

"take it easy, Cy." Raph patted my shoulder reassuringly, "I know none of it's your fault." I nodded, I couldn't have helped those deaths... but... _no. No buts Cy. That's not how I tick. I never focus on the past, only on the future, on me, on Chrome. And my temporary family._

I felt a dash of unease and sadness, I have overstayed my welcome by ten years... but I really love it here...

No. you can't stay Cy. you have duty to fufill, but, wait for Chrome to grow a bit more. Yes. That's the best choice.

**YAAAAY! SEQUEL!**

**okay, I hope you all are happy lil' muffins!**

**So, please don't get all 'OoooOooh why is Cy so comfortable around them? HHmmmmmmm!? She knew Mikey for three years, and dated him for two, and hardly got to see him because of the Lodging regulations, n, stuff.**

**She now knows the guys for TEN years, and spends all her quaility time with them, obviously she's going to feel a bit more at home.**

**Meehuehuehuehuehueh... Chrome and Copper are so different now! lol, remember when Chrome was the bossy prideful one, and Copper was the shy child? Welp. not anymores.**

**heh, I hope you all enjoy please comment, and I love to hear ideas! (heaves knows I need em'!) okai! Bai!**


	2. Chrome, Copper, and other metals

**Chapter 2**

**_Copper's POV_**

Daz, Allec, Felix, and I hopped from building to building. We were howling from the top of our lungs, laughing and enjoying our selves. I had snapped on my fingerless-grip gloves. they were helping me cling to the buildings, as I ran on all fours.

I enjoyed the feeling of the crisp cold air bowing throughout my fur.

"Guys! Slow down, darn it!" Allec called, huffing, we all paused and waited for the large tiger.

"This is great," Daz grinned, "We should do this more often,"

"Not too often," I advised, "We don't want anyone to get suspicious,"

"Or retrievers finding us," Felix put in, his voice slightly muffled from the ski-mask.

"No," Allec assured, "We're far enough from the Lodging, and close enough to the old one that no retrievers will be coming around, and plus, I hacked into the system, there won't be any patrols coming around till dawn."

"Alright, lets move," I said determined, and ran off in the direction of the old Lodging.

_**Chrome's POV**_

"How much battery does your T-phone have?"

"Full battery, why?"

"Well best way for a little training, come find me."

"What?" And with that he threw a smoke bomb at his feet and disappeared in the purple smoke.

"Ahhhh..." I fake whined, but in reality, I was itching to have fun! "Ready or not," I mumbled into the beautiful air, and ran in a random direction.

Dang, Leo, where are you? I looked around, running on my two legs, my arms straight behind me, like I was taught.

I skidded to a stop, looking at an abandoned building, ivy nearly completely covering it, crumbing blocks and rotting bricks. I felt a pang in my chest.

_The Lodging._

I remember waking up in that alley, I remember watching it fade away forever. I twitched my tail several times. I shouldn't...

I sighed, irritably._ Darn curiosity. I'll go be in and out in five minutes, flat_. I nodded, pulling up the hood on my black cloak, and ran towards it.

_**Copper's POV**_

I lead my friends through the halls, pointing out what used to be where, and what wasn't supposed to be.

"Copper," Daz spoke up, "We have to head on back, it's getting late."

"yeah," I sighed, looking around my former home, "You guys go, I'll be back in a few." they understood I needed the space, and backed off.

I walked around these empty halls remembering the good times, all the amazing things that have happened. Then I heard footsteps, soft ones. I pulled out my gun, and started to head off the steps, sneakily.

_**Chrome's POV**_

I let the bittersweet feelings rush over me, I felt like a ghost, sweeping through these halls, like I died in that horrendous event as well. My cloak probably make me appear to look as though.

"Freeze, right there." I heard an order, and the clicking of a gun. The stranger couldn't see my hands, so I gripped my Kopesh under my cloak, and slowly turned. The brute in front of me had messy green fur, he had a black leather sash on his chest, and a dirty metal plate of armor around his fine toned shoulders. He had green eyes, a Mohawk, and a gold ring in his ear.

"Easy pal," I growled, "I don't wanna start a fight, I was just sight-seeing."

"Right, believable!" He spat, what an unkempt brute! "Take off your hood, and I mean it!" I removed it with a jerk of my head, not risking moving my hands. He regarded me for a moment, then sneered,

"Pretty boy," I let out an annoyed breath,

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, "Look, what do you want from me? I'll leave alright? I didn't know this place was re-claimed territory." I kept calm and icy, he looked like the kinda guy to go out of his way just to be a sarcastic jerk.

"I'm supposed to take any mutants back to where I'm from, friend." he snarled, showing his teeth, "But, I'm not even supposed to be out here. So, I'm gonna have ta kill ya." I took a half step back, both of us staring each other down and then-

_**Copper's POV**_

_Doo do do do do do do doo dododododo do do dooo... Really? The guy has a cell phone?_

"Um.." he looked to me awkwardly, "mind if I get that?"

"Oh please do," I said sarcastically, and he put a cell-phone to his large ear.

"Um, hey Uncle... no... no I couldn't find you... heh, yeah, I just got a bit distracted, yes I know, it's not like me... Everything's... well, fine I suppose... I'm just sight seeing, I'll come home soon okay? Okay... yeah... Okay bye." he hung up, then looked to me with his big blue eyes.

"Hey, um, I kinda... gotta go."

"You are pathetic," I pointed out, he rolled his eyes at me... well, eye, one of his eyes didn't move, which kinda creeped me out. "say mate," I said, "What's up with your eye?"

"Catch,"

"What?" I caught what he threw, and I dropped it with a shriek. HE THREW ME HIS DAMNED EYE. "What the-!?"

"It's glass," He chuckled, picking up his little 'friend' and popping it back into his head.

"That's nasty, fool." I growled. he just laughed at me, good naturally. I found myself lowering my gun. He looked kinda... familiar.

"Well, nice tail." I narrowed my eyes,

"Hey, I lost it in an accident when I was a kid,"

"Same" He smiled, pointing to his eye. which was now just white, I let out a small puff of air,

"You got it in backwards, mate."

"Eh?" He then started to smack the backside of his head, till it fell out, and he put in back in correctly.

"What's you name?" I asked, he smirked innocently,

"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers."

"Funny." I remarked, "Glassy."

"Quite humorous yourself," he perked, "Cyborg." we shared a small laugh, and I broke the silence that followed,

"Hey, look, I'll let you off the hook... but um... wanna meet up again sometime?"

"Sure," He smiled, "how bout' tomorrow night, Cyborg?"

"busy, Glassy," I muttered, "The night after sound good?"

"Sure!" the Russian blue brought his hood back up, I nodded and turned and ran.

"Hey!" he shouted after me, "Why are there Hexagons on your back?!" he yelled referring to my natural pattern.

"My dad's a turtle bro!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran,

"Wait what?!" I laughed at his confusion, and kept running.

_**Chrome's POV**_

Yeah, they kept asking what took me so long to come home, yeah ya wanna know? I think I just talked to the ghost of my brother.

**Obviously I have no idea where I'm going with this story, again ideas are appreciated! Meeeuhhhh... I really shouldn't have started this fic yet, sorry for the shortness of the chapter...**

**And per someone asking, I will clarify, Crimson is the only one (of the family) that died, the others are fine, but Crimson is, in fact, dead. just clearing that up**


End file.
